Hidden Weakness
by britsitcomfan
Summary: Six months have passed, and Laura may fool everyone else into thinking she's okay, but Robbie knows her better than they do.
1. Chapter 1

That night. Six months ago. It still brought _him_ out in a cold sweat, so he wasn't surprised to see _her_ flinch every so often, when any unpleasant reminders popped up. She didn't do it intentionally. He knew that. She is a strong, independent woman; but sometimes, just sometimes, and only in front of him, she would let her guard down slightly. A flinch, if she heard his footsteps coming up behind her. An almost silent scream, if he grabbed her arm just a little too tightly when she wasn't expecting it. The fear drained from her face when she discovered it was him, but he still hated to see her still battling with those feelings, so long after that night.

••••••••

He could see her, sat in her car, trying to compose herself, and build up the courage to get out. The call out was to an estate in Abingdon. Not even half a mile from Holmwood Park. It would be hard for her, he knew that. But if she needed him to, she would help her through it.

He walked over to her car and, before she had a chance to look up and put on her professional front, slid into the passenger seat. She turned her head, shocked. "Robbie." "Laura." They sat there in silence for a good five minutes before she spoke. "I'm alright you know." "I know. Well, at least I know that's what you want everyone to think." She let out a laugh. "No hiding anything from you is there?" He smiled softly. "No. Not you anyway. I know you better than they do." She was silent, until he heard her sobs, and saw her shaking in the seat beside him. "Hey, hey," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, and shielding her from the view of their colleagues. She hated to show any sign of weakness, especially to her subordinates. "come on lass. It's alright. I'm here." She buried her face in his chest and cried a little longer. Sitting up, she sniffed back the remainder of her tears. "Sorry." "No apology required pet." Laura adjusted her make up in the rear-view mirror, and turned to Robbie. He beamed at her, and gently stroked her cheek. "Gorgeous. As ever." She smiled self consciously, and closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "We should probably get to work." "Yeah. Come on then." He got out, went to the boot to retrieve her case, and they walked side by side to the body.

••••••••

He hung around until she was done, and walked with her, back to her car. Just as she was about to get into the driver's seat, he touched her elbow. She looked up at him, eyes gleaming, and smiled. "You free tonight lass?" "No pressing plans, as far as I'm aware. Why?" "D'you fancy coming over? Takeaway and a bit of telly? And fantastic company of course." They grinned at each other and shared a laugh. "We can talk about it as well. If you want. You don't have to, but the offer's there." Laura looked deep into his eyes, and leant up to hug him. "Thank you Robbie. I'd love to. I'll pick up dinner and be with you at six?" "Sound lovely. You're welcome to stay over, in the spare room, if you want as well. I've got some wine that I could do with some help drinking. From your first observations, we shouldn't be needed over the weekend, should we?" She beamed. "I shouldn't think so. It would be my pleasure to help with the wine." She kissed him on the cheek and got in the car. Just before driving off, she rolled down her window. "I'll have my report in two hours."

Robbie grinned, and walked off towards his own car, looking very pleased with himself; earning him a very confused look from his sergeant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lewis, or any of it's characters.**

"Anything interesting in Hobson's report Sir?" "Nope! Looks like we do actually get the weekend off this time." "Glad to hear it. Got plans?" Robbie looked down at the paper work on his desk and smiled. "Might have. You?" James gave a very smug smile. His boss was only ever secretly happy like this when he had plans with the good Doctor. "We've got a gig in the evening, so we'll be doing some last minute rehearsing and setting up all day." "Aah well, have fun. Good luck." They shared a smile. "Thanks. Enjoy your weekend. Whatever it is you plan to do." "Thank you. I'm sure I will."

••••••••

Mercifully, the crime rate was very low for the rest of the day, and the two detectives kept themselves busy catching up with paperwork. On his way back home, Robbie stopped at the super market, to generally stock up his cupboards a bit, and to grab a tub of Laura's favourite ice cream. When he got home, he changed, put sheets on the spare bed, and ran the hover over, whilst waiting for Laura's arrival.

Laura couldn't wait to get to Robbie's. She'd had a crappy day at work, with argumentative subordinates, not to mention the call out that morning, and was looking forward to a relaxing evening with him. What she was especially looking forward to, was spending the night in someone else's home, in the company of someone else. She didn't get the nightmares every night anymore, but she definitely hadn't been blessed with a proper, relaxed night's sleep since it happened.

At six, Robbie heard Laura's familiar knock at the door. "You alright pet?" he said, as he opened the door, and took the takeaway bag from her. She stepped into the flat, and began to take her shoes and coat off. "Yes thanks. Glad the weekend's finally here. You?" They grinned at one another. "Yeah, me too. First weekend I've had off call in ages. Why don't you stick your bag in the spare room, while I get plates and wine." "Sounds like a plan that I can agree to."

When Laura returned from the spare room, Robbie had split the Chinese between two plates and placed them on the table with a glass of wine for each of them. She sat down opposite him and smiled gratefully, taking a sip of wine. "Thank you for this Robbie." "That's perfectly alright Laura. It's my pleasure." Over dinner they chatted about everything and nothing. Robbie spoke gleefully about his daughter's recently announced pregnancy, and Laura revelled in the happiness and contentment the news had brought him.

After dinner, the two of them cleared and washed their plates, and took their wine to the coffee table. "Robbie, do you mind if I go and change into my pyjamas?" "Of course not. What do you fancy watching?" "I don't mind. You choose."

Laura walked back into the living room a few minutes later and smiled warmly. "Robbie." Her favourite film was ready to go on the telly, and a tub of her favourite ice cream was sat between the wine glasses, with two spoons resting on the top. "I can get bowls if you'd prefer." She laughed, walked over, and hugged him. "No, I'm absolutely fine with it like this." They settled on the sofa to watch the film_._

At the end of the film, they looked down and realised that they'd managed to finish the whole tub of ice cream between them. They shared a laugh, and Robbie stood up to chuck the rubbish in the bin and grab a second bottle of wine. "Y'know, I've never seen that film before." "Did you enjoy it?" "Yeah. Much better than I was expecting." Laura smiled. "It's fantastic. Can I ask why you had it on DVD if you weren't expecting to like it?" He chuckled. "I stopped at the supermarket on my way home, for a few bits and to get your ice cream. I spotted it at the end of the till when I was queuing, and I knew it was your favourite, so I bought it." "You're a very special man. You know that. Don't you?" Robbie blushed slightly. "Am I?" She nodded. "Mmm. I'd put money on James having been present when I told you what my favourite film and favourite ice cream are, yet I highly doubt he'd remember either of them." He met her eyes with his. "Yeah, well... You're my best friend. I understand you better than most people. And always will." Laura was speechless for a minute. Deeply touched by everything Robbie had said to, and done for her over the last couple of days. She gave an involuntary shiver, which Robbie spotted. He briefly left the room, and Laura took advantage of this moment alone, wiping away the tears that had began to form in the corners of her eyes.

Robbie returned, and handed her a neatly folded bundle of soft, grey fabric. "Here pet, you look chilly. Stick this on." She unfolded it, and giggled at the Newcastle United hoody. "Aah, you can take the lad out of Newcastle." They laughed, and beamed at one another, as Robbie settled back into the seat next to her. Laura pulled the hoody over her head, taking a minute to appreciate the scent that was distinctly his. In that one moment, she felt safer than she had for as long as she could remember.

Robbie found a film, on the telly, that he knew they'd both seen before, and put it on. They watched in silence for a while, comfortable in each other's company. Towards the end of the film, he could feel Laura's weight on him more than before. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep, subconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist, and was resting her cheek on his chest. Robbie smiled at the sight. She looked relaxed and peaceful, and that pleased him. Not wishing to wake her, he slipped his arm around her shoulders, and continued to watch the telly.

A few hours later, Laura woke, sitting up suddenly when she realised that she may have pushed the boundaries slightly with their close proximity. "Sorry Robbie." "Nothing to worry about pet. Good sleep?" "Yes thanks. Best I've had in a long time." Robbie smiled sadly at her, troubled by the thought of the nightmares and sleepless nights the event must have brought her. "Robbie, what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug. "Nothing. It's just... I hate to think of you suffering, from all of that horrible business, on your own." "I'm fine." "Laura. That may fool everyone else, but not me. You've always been able to see when things are getting to me, even when no one else does, and it's the same the other way round. You don't have to deal with everything on your own. I know you're strong and independent, but I want to help you. To be here for you. I still feel like I could've done more to protect you. To stop it happening-" "Robbie it wasn't your fault. It was just one of those things." "No. It wasn't just 'one of those things'. What happened to you was awful! Please don't just try to sweep this under a rug." She looked away from him, as tears began to stream down her face. "Laura, pet. I don't want to upset you more. I just need you to know that you can come to me, whenever you need company, or to talk, or even if you just need to have a cry." Laura began to sob. Robbie pulled her into his arms, and gently stroked her hair.

After a while. Laura's sobs subsided, and she sat up. "Robbie, you don't need the hassle of looking after me. You've got a grandchild on the way. Your family need you more than I do." He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Did I ever say it would be a hassle to look after you? Anyway, I'm not talking about nursing you day and night. You'd get fed up and probably end up murdering me if I did." She laughed, and he smiled at the slight improvement in her mood. "And to me, you _are_ family. You and James. You're just as important to me as me own flesh and blood, and don't you ever forget that." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Thank you Robbie." With his arms around her shoulders, he buried his face in her hair. "Honestly lass, you've no need to keep thanking me. I _want _to be the person you go to when you feel like it's all getting to much."

They were silent for a while, until Laura spoke. "It's not always _what _happened that gets to me. It's _why_ it happened. I mean... we were friends. I'd never done anything to hurt Ellen, so why did she decide to accuse _me_ of being Alec's new squeeze? And how could Ligeia sit there, all those times that we've met up over the years, and look me in the eye, knowing full well what she'd done? I know she never could have known that all of this was going to happen as a result, and I know that she was scared; fresh out of university and pregnant, and with Peter having... having raped her. But she was just able to act as if it never happened. I sometimes feel more victimised by them than I did by those twins." "Teenagers will tell all manner of lies to get out of facing the music for their own stupidity. But why you had to suffer, I don't know." "Ah... Stupid to get upset about it now. It's all in the past." They sat there for a little while longer, until Laura began to yawn. "Do you mind if I get off to bed?" "Of course not. Tell you what pet... Do you want to come in with me tonight? You look like you could use a cuddle." Laura smiled at him. Thinking about how safe his jumper made her feel, she could just imagine how safe she would feel in his arms all night. "If you're sure Robbie?" He returned her smile, and lay a soft kiss on her forehead. "Off you go then. I'll just clear up here, and I'll be in meself." "Which side do you prefer?" "Left."

Robbie could here Laura pottering about in the bathroom, and felt a soft smile creep across his face. When he heard her move to his bedroom, he went and utilised the bathroom himself. After slipping into the bedroom and changing into his pyjamas, he joined Laura in the bed. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and realised that she was still wearing his hoody.

Laura hadn't felt this relaxed for a long time. Tonight Robbie had made her realise that she _is_ wanted. _Is_ loved. _He _wanted her. And _he_ loved her. Maybe not in the way that she had grown to love him, but what they had shared tonight was exactly what she needed. She left his hoody on and she got into the right side of his bed. A short time later, she felt the bed dip on the left, as his strong but gentle arm wrapped around her waist, and he slipped his hand into the front pocket of his hoody. Her hand joined his and their fingers laced together, as she leaned into his embrace, feeling a comforting warmth spread through her as he breathed a soft breathe on her neck. "Goodnight Robbie. " she mumbled, almost asleep. "Night Laura." He replied, and they both fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.


End file.
